


Bellabooty On The Prowl

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Kali Belladonna, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, loads of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Kali wakes up to find herself with new changes to her body. At first, she's shocked, but very soon falls into her own world of lust as she aims to have a growing litter of fucktoys.





	Bellabooty On The Prowl

It was a bright, sunny day on the island of Menagerie. It had changed quite a bit. The uninhabitable part of the island had been transformed into a jungle after long planting and cultivation, prompting the island's population to expand. Faunus were going about normal business, though some people were just starting to wake up still. Kali Belladonna, a faunus who remained absolutely stunning despite her age, and mother of Blake Belladonna was starting to stir as well. Her eyes started to flutter open, albeit groggily as she stretched out her body with a pleasant moan. She and her husband Ghira were in intense heat last night and the two went at it for a good long while, fucking the entire time until ending it, effectively resulting in the two of them passing out, completely exhausted.

"Ghira, dear." Kali breathed groggily. "Last night was fucking glorious." However, she got no answer.

"Ghira?" Kali called out, but she still got no response.

"Honey?" She called out yet again, but still nothing. She wondered what was going on when her mind drifted to last night.

* * *

_Kali was looking up at the night sky out her window, admiring it's pristine beauty when she saw a constellation of a cat in the sky. Suddenly, Ghira walked up behind her. "What're you looking at, dear?" He asked._

_"A constellation of a cat." She answered._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I don't know why, but I feel hot, honey."_

_"Actually, all the faunus are in heat right now."_

_"Are you serious, dear?"_

_"Yeah. I don't know why either."_

_"Well, I'm feeling hotter and hotter by the minute."_

_"Then let's cool down in the mood, shall we?"_

_Kali giggled in response and went with her husband to the bed. Soon, fierce and loud moaning could be heard in the Belladonna residence as well as everywhere on Menagerie. Unbeknownst to anyone, a strange light started shining suddenly on the house specifically._

* * *

_"Why was there a cat constellation in the sky last night?"_ She thought to herself.

When Kali fully woke up, her eyes widened as she saw that her husband had mysteriously disappeared. Her eyes began to tear up, but her lower regions were feeling weird for some reason. "My crotch feels weird. I wonder what's going on down there." She said to herself. Kali uncovered herself slowly and saw that she now had a dick, and a huge one at that. "Ah!" Kali screamed out shocked that she suddenly had a cock. "How the fuck did this get here?" She asked herself quietly as she rubbed her head, only to feel something mildly sharp touch it. "What the...?" Kali asked herself again. She looked at her hands and saw that her nails were sharper. She was becoming a little scared understandably. "What the hell?!" She quietly shouted. She touched her teeth and felt there were four sharp cat teeth there. Needless to say, Kali was shocked, confused, and freaking out a little, but that wasn't the end of it. She picked up a mirror and found out that she'd also grown a cat tail, which was moving slowly. "What the hell is happening to me?" She asked no one in particular. She ran to the blinds of her windows, shut them closed, and laid down back in bed, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on when she looked at her new cock again, seeing that it was throbbing a little violently, with it's veins popping up and showing. She didn't freak out this time, but rose an eyebrow. "Why is it twitching like this?" She was becoming more and more curious at her new cock. Slowly, she reached out one of her hands to her new addition to her body. When she grabbed it, she started to stroke it and suddenly, she started feeling strange, or rather good. With every stroke, she felt more and more lust building in her core. Unknowingly to her, her stroking speed increased. Kali started moaning in pleasure from the new sensation. What Kali didn't know is that her new dick was quickly reaching it's limit as it was throbbing wildly. "W-What's g-g-going on?!" She shouted. In seconds, Kali's cock practically exploded, spurting very thick, magma-like cum onto the ceiling. That wasn't it though, as her cock just erupted more, spurting gallons of cum all over her room, on the ceiling, floor, walls, everywhere. More gallons of cum spewed out. She was effectively painting her room white with her own, homemade paint. 5 minutes later, Kali finally stopped cumming, leaving her panting in satisfaction. It was like years of pent up sexual frustration was being released in the span of minutes. "Holy shit..." She panted. "That was fucking incredible." She sat up and looked around the room, sort of admiring her handiwork. Her seed coated every surface of the room. Cum dripped down from the ceiling and formed a sort of liquid carpet on the floor. Cum dripped down onto her, slightly coating her body. She licked some of it from her hand. The second it touched her tongue, her senses lit up with even more lust. "T-This i-is delicious." Kali breathed. She looked at her dick again, seeing that is was still hard. Instinctively, she grabbed it, stroking it again.

Meanwhile outside, one of the security guards for the Belladonna residence, a dog faunus named Mala decided to check on Kali since she had been eerily quiet for the morning. Mala was wearing security guard attire and gear and was about 5'3. "Kali's usually busy in the mornings. I wonder what's going on." She said to herself. Entering the house, she saw that everything was nicely set and clean. "Strange. Now, to check the upstairs." Boy, was she in for a sight to behold. When she neared Kali's room, she heard a squelch sound. She looked down to see a white substance on her boots. She raised an eyebrow and opened the door. The second after she opened the door, her widened as wide as they could. The white substance coated the entire room. "What. The. Fuck." Mala breathed, shocked and a little scared. She slowly walked into the room, not noticing a pair of predatory amber eyes watching her every move.

Suddenly, Kali, who fully cleaned herself and dressed herself a few minutes ago, lunged out of her hiding spot and jumped the dog faunus, pinning her to the cum-covered floor. Mala recognized the hand of the figure holding her arm down. "Ms. Belladonna?!" She screamed.

"Hello, Mala." Kali responded calmly and sensually.

"What happened here?" Mala asked a little scared, trying to free herself from Kali's grip.

Kali didn't answer her question, moving to forcefully rip off Mala's gear from top to bottom. Mala still struggled to free herself, but Kali's grip was too strong. In mere minutes, she removed all of the dog faunus's gear, except her boots. Mala had a nicely toned ass and moderate B cup breasts. Her waist width wasn't that bad either. Kali's eyes became slits once again, viewing her sexually, and licking her lips hungrily.

"Ms. Belladonna! What the fuck are you doing?!" Mala screamed.

Kali bent over to Mala's ear and whispered "Whatever I want with you."

Hearing that got Mala to struggle even more, but still unable to free herself. She unsheathed her huge cock to the open again, shoving it hard in Mala's pussy. Before Mala could scream in pain/pleasure, Kali covered her mouth so that she wouldn't be heard as she started roughly pounding her pussy. Mala's tits moved slightly in the cum. The dog faunus had tears streaming down her face she was being essentially raped by the older woman that she was tasked guarding. Mala's toned ass slightly glistened with every thrust of Kali's cock. The elder cat faunus removed her hand and reached both of them for her boobs, grabbing them and roughly fondling them, actually scratching them at some points. Mala screamed in pain which turned Kali on more. She then put her hands on her ass, scratching it as well, making Mala scream more. Kali loved being rough with the younger woman as it was exhilarating to her. Suddenly, Kali came in Mala's cunt, almost filling her to the brim. Mala screamed loudly as Kali moaned in intense pleasure, satisfying her newfound lust again. Her eyes narrowing into slits more. Kali covered Mala's mouth again as she shoved her dick in her asshole next, causing the dog faunus's eyes to widen again. Kali's thrusting was even harder, so she had to remove her hand from her mouth so that she could have a firmer grip on her ass. However, this was only short lived as she heard footsteps approaching. Hearing the footsteps caused her eyes to revert back to normal as she came in her asshole, quickly pulling out, spewing some cum onto Mala's back. Making a quick escape, she ran to and jumped out the window, running faster than she was normally able to before. 

Back at the house, more guards ran into the room and saw Mala on the floor, her pussy oozing out semen, and shaking quite profusely. "Mala?" One of the guards asked quietly. They walked closer, but when they got closer to her, they saw her body littered with scratch marks. They flipped her on her back and saw fear in her eyes from being violated. "What happened to you?" Another guard asked.

* * *

Kali stopped running when she was far enough from her home, yet close enough that she knew the route to return to it. She panted and contemplated what she just did. It felt exhilarating, giving in to her lust and heat. Suddenly, a wild idea formed in her mind. "Yes. That's perfect." Kali said to herself, licking her lips seductively yet again. She sat down, closing her eyes, thinking about how and where on the island to start her idea. "This idea is just perfect." She actually wasn't afraid of her changes anymore. Rather, she was embracing them. Kali's lust had taken over her mind and caused her to smile. She was now on the prowl.

 

**Hello, everyone. This is MatrixNova. Here is my brand new smut fiction Bellabooty On The Prowl. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then expected, but this is the introduction. Kali has had some changes to her body. Whether you think the changes are sexy or not is all up to you. I really wanted to write this one though. Also, Kali painted her entire room white with her seed. As you've read, she jumped the dog faunus and violated her, leaving scratch marks all over her body. Kali has become more sexually aggressive. Now, an idea has formed in her mind, but what is it? As always, please let me know what you think and/or if you have anything you want to see in the comments.**


End file.
